The Supporter's Story: The Pair of Hunters
by Rookie Fictioner
Summary: Mechanic, Hitman, and Hacker are not the only Supporters that are still active as you take the journey to the first chapter of the Outskirts and on further chapters in the City of Danville as Operative and Ninja, the Siblings of the Storm, take their adventure as a family to find these terrorists and reunite together as they split up because of their bad deeds. continue on SNH.
**Hello Comrades, this is Rookie Fictioner here and this is a new story of the Teen Criminals Series which takes the perspective of Supporter's (Mechanic's, Hitman's, and Hacker's team name) other friends who have traveled in the outskirts of Danville away from the Crime Wars and focuses on Blackwatch Special Forces who wanted to spread the virus to another city, Danville.**

 **Keep in mind that I don't own anything that was elemented from the series because they are owned by their respective owners but the story is mine.**

 **The new OC's will be Operative and Ninja, a pair of siblings who have lost their parents by a terrorist attack and seek out justice in the United States as the terrorists have set up there.**

 **Here are their backstories and appearances:**

 **1\. Operative.**

 **A.K.A: Unknown.**

 **Origin: the Philippines.**

 **Ability: a skilled rifleman and tech destruction.**

 **Gender: male.**

 **Relatives: Ninja (His sister)**

 **Unknown to the public, his father works for the Philippine Marine Corp as a served rifleman of urban warfare. He is a skilled rifleman who uses Tech as his supporters. His sister, Ninja, is the only family member alive from the terrorist attack and worked together as the Pair of Hunters. He made friends with Mechanic, Hitman, and Hacker when they were young and he was searching for them since they disappear without a trace, except Mechanic as he told him he will be living somewhere in America to find a job.**

 **Appearance: He wears a grey shirt, Desert Camouflage pants, a Spec-Ops Helmet, black gloves, a green army boot, and a backpack with a Division Logo.**

 **2\. Ninja.**

 **A.K.A: Unknown.**

 **Origin: China and the Philippines.**

 **Ability: an excellent swordsman and a skilled assassin.**

 **Gender: female.**

 **Relatives: Operative (Her brother)**

 **Born from China and have a mother who has learned the ways of both the samurai and the ninja, she is the kind of friend you don't want to mess around with. Her mother teaches her the art of Martial Arts and stealth so that way, she could protect herself from attackers alone. Now, she is depressed with the loss of their parents and wanted to find the terrorists who did this.**

 **Appearance: She wears a black sleeveless shirt, a black jacket, red jeans, a gas mask, a sword holder, a pair of grey gloves, and black sneakers.**

 **Facts:**

 **1\. These two are not actually a couple or a brother and sister kind in reality. They are just two teens who barely know each other. I was so fond with this shipping that I still kept it for this story. (I keep their names a secret so the two will not get mad at me for getting them known in the internet.)**

 **2\. The story will take place after the Origins of the Teen Criminals Chapter 3: The Wars of TC and BH.**

 **3\. Blackwatch Special Forces acts as a bio-terrorist group, not biological warfare responders.**

 **4\. This will be called the Supporter's story because it takes the perspective of the Supporter's friends.**

 **Okay that's all for it for now, hope you could enjoy and leave a review in this chapter so I can read yours. Thanks and enjoy.**

 **The Teen Criminal's Supporter's Story: The Pair of Hunters.**

 **Chapter 1: The Desert of Fear.**

 **(Ninja's POV)**

Far away from Danville, were the Outskirts, a part of the Tri-State Area. It was left in a desert filled with old cowboy towns and factories that are still operational to the people who lived there. It was once a peaceful highway for people who want to travel to Los Santos. But now, it became blocked by a terrorist group known as Blackwatch, a group of armed soldiers who uses chemicals to keep the Outskirts theirs. My brother and I have gone there for one mission; destroy Blackwatch before they could harm anyone else.

My brother, Operative, was the only one who I cared about and we both protect. We were best friends when we were young, but I began doing things alone when I reach to being a teen, I study arts and learn to speak well in Chinese but my brother studies urban warfare and tactics of survival in a situation like this. Now, we are a duo of survivability, with his urban warfare tactics and my Martial Arts skills, we are unstoppable. But enough with the talking about us, let's get to the real part.

 **(Operative's POV)**

We rest beside an old tank waiting for us to regain our strength and head out to our next mission. Ninja was wiping her sword because it was filled with blood. I have no word for her actions as long as we are still safe. I pulled out my Bible and prayed to the Lord for our bad deeds. I was armed with my shocking bullets because I know killing is not an option for me, so I stunned them. But my sister had to do it and killed everyone. I wanted to argue her about her doings but I was going to keep it till I have enough.

I told my sister if she has any wound and she said no, I knew she was lying that she got shot on the leg because she was bleeding a little. I threw a medical grenade on her and heal her leg.

"Ninja, you don't have to lie to me." I said

"I know." said Ninja.

"Then why did you not tell me that you are bleeding?" I said concernly.

"I thought I could keep it a secret, so you don't have to protect me all the time." said Ninja who is annoyed for my over protection.

"Ok." I said calmly.

We walked to the exit of the Blackwatch base and walked to the mission like it is the apocalypse. Ninja was never tired on walking when we walk too far. I know she has practiced to not feel tired of walking because that what she does every day, never stop walking.

 **(59 minutes later)**

 **(Ninja's POV)**

My brother is always looking after me all the time just after what happened years ago when we did our first mission on a convoy. It was a mess.

 **(4 years ago.)**

My 12-year old brother spotted a convoy heading to the outskirts of Danville trying to run away from us. I was riding an old combat bike and headed close to it. I used my SMG and shoot the truck that was last. While I was doing it, Operative pulled out his Hunting Rifle and changes the bullets to explosive bullets to hit the truck on the first which will block the whole road. I ran throw a ramp and jumped out of the bike and pulled out my Katana and landed on the driver and sliced him in half. I heard the chatter from my earphones and I hear Operative giving me warning my actions.

"Sis, don't kill them. We need them stunned down." said Operative who I then ignored his instructions.

"Look, someone has to kill someone who is bad." I said.

 **(No One's POV)**

Operative was annoyed when his sister does that, killing enemies when his objective was to injure them, not kill them. When Operative was surveying the damage area of the road, he heard a chopper coming by and when he turned, a Blackwatch Super Soldier came coming down and smashed the tower making him land badly injured and got back up and throw down his Medical Grenade.

The Super Soldier came down and bashed his hands each other showing that he is strong. Operative pulled out his M4A1 with a grip and a holographic scope, reload his weapon, and shoot at him. He was very resistant to bullets so Operative replaced his bullets to Explosive Bullets to take him down. The Super Soldier was down and Operative placed a Trapper on the buffed soldier. Operative ran to get to Ninja and help her in battle. Operative raised his M4 and stunned two Blackwatch soldiers he thought for sure he got them stunned but his sister killed the two he had stunned, making him mad at her for doing so.

"Sis, why did you do it again!" said Operative angrily at her, making her not listening to him.

"You always do that, will our parents approve of our deeds if you keep killing them?" said again Operative making Ninja taking her hands off her ears.

"I thought it will owe them back." said Ninja sadly.

"That will never do it, you have to keep control." said Operative.

Before Operative had said anything, a drone attacked the two leaving them to run away from it by foot.

 **(The Present.)**

Ninja and Operative took a rest from the destroyed convoy they have attacked, waiting for their strength to come back. Ninja was watching the view of the Outskirts of the desert while Operative readied his equipment for the next mission. He saw Ninja watching the view and told her what was she doing.

"What are you doing?" said Operative in concern.

"I am just looking at the desert." said Ninja calmly.

"Ninja, why do you kill them instead restrain them from doing harm? I have these shocking bullets that will stun them for a long time." said Operative in concern.

"What is your business with that?" said Ninja.

"Nothing, just Nothing." said Operative calmly.

Ninja went back and look at the desert, seeing the moving cars go to the other road. Operative was concerned about his sister's actions, he always wants to stun them instead of killing them but in always he will never get the direct information from them since his sister always kills them in the process. He always wanted to teach Ninja a lesson for killing them since that is not their objective, if he had enough, he will lose his temper.

The two have found the base and they are supplying the stuffs in the trucks, Ninja had the idea of attacking them now but Operative has another idea.

"Ninja, we are going with them of where are they going." said Operative.

"Are you crazy, we can't follow them when they have toxic with them." said Ninja in surprise.

"You have a gas mask so you can resist it. While me, I am immune to it." said Operative.

 **(2 years ago.)**

 **(Operative's POV)**

We have caught up with the Blackwatch Commander and he entered a toxicated area which I can't enter except Ninja who has the gas mask. I tried to find a gas mask somewhere in the drawer next to the door but I got bumped by Ninja who was hurry to kill him and I entered there by accident. I tried to get out but the soldiers lock the exit so I am stuck. Ninja saw me being in here without the gas mask so she decided to take it off but I stopped her from doing it, I started to feel strange when I started smelling the toxic that was spread inside the room, the toxic spread inside me and spread some kind of protective shield. I then realized that it created a gene that can resist to viruses and contaminated gas. I can breathe to toxic now. I then grabbed my ACR and started attacking the soldiers with my shocking round assault rifle; I help with Ninja and attack the incoming enemies that are coming. Ninja then had the advantage to catch up with the commander and started to place her sword on his throat. I stopped her from doing what I think she was doing because I need the information about the plans and this new gene. Ninja then decided that I need that information and I told him what the gene that I have was.

"What is this immunity that I have?" I said.

He checked at my status and was shocked to see his results. He showed me the note about it and it start me to realize that I am…

"A mutant?" I said in fear.

"Yes you are one of them that can resist our toxins and it is also a problem for us if they encountered you." said the Blackwatch Commander.

"That made sense, there is a reason how I survive the toxic terrorist attack years ago when I was young." I said to myself.

"Then what plan are you going to use this toxic?" I said to the commander.

"At Danville…agh…cough…cough!" said the commander seconds till he died from a katana pierced through his heart.

I was shocked to see her hands placed on that sword and I was in rage of what she did.

"Why did you do that?!" I said angrily.

"We got what we need, we need to go." said Ninja and she left, leaving me behind to see him dead.

The commander was still alive and told me that she should not do it. I was surprised of how he understands my problems with her.

"I can finally rest in peace." said the commander sadly.

"You will rest peacefully." I said as I placed his rifle at his chest and thank him for understanding.

I checked the building and I found the information that I was looking for and we left the building, never forgetting that day.

 **(Present.)**

"Oh, I remember." said Ninja.

We then sneak up bellow the trucks and use our hooks to attach ourselves into it and hold still till they stop.

 **(No One's POV)**

The two have finally went to Danville, the city that they were trying to protect, and followed them to an old building that has a giant vacuum on top of the roof. While the people in the trucks left, Ninja and Operative took cover from a beat-up sedan. Operative then put down his backpack and attach his rifle with close combat equipment while Ninja reloaded her pistol and SMG. Operative took out the scope of his M4 and placed an Iron Sight for it, he replaced his Grenade Launcher attachments with Under-Barrel Shotgun attachment for spreading bullets, he put his rifle to semi so he can shoot one bullet of shocking rounds, and he placed a Heartbeat Sensor for finding targets. Operative then told her that she should not kill all of them but she ignored and it made him upset. He is too afraid that if she kills the target, he will shout at her and he wanted to do it. The two have executed 5 soldiers in and took their disguise so they can look like them.

"Ninja, wear this." said Operative.

"Ok, just don't check me while I am changing. I am going to dress up inside the truck." said Ninja.

Operative promised that he won't and change on the front of the truck, Ninja have thoughts about her actions and she still feels that she has to do it as her mind keeps telling her to. The two have already finished changing and went upstairs to the leader's office; they readied their rifles and enter inside. They saw the place fully organized by operators watching every camera in the area, lucky for them, there is no camera on the parking basement. They passed the security and headed straight to the leader of this team, Captain Ducky. Ducky saw the two and told them what are they doing.

"So what are you doing here in my office?" said Captain Ducky.

"Uhhh…" said Operative just until he was interrupted by Ninja who she had another statement.

"To give you the results of this toxic." said Ninja when she handed the checklist board to Captain Ducky.

"Hmmm hmmm hmm, HA HA HA! Soon, Danville will lay in rot from this toxic!" said Captain Ducky.

Everyone cheered inside the room and Captain Bucky told everyone to get their gas masks on to get ready for the detonation. Every followed his command and grabbed their gas masks to get ready. One guy didn't get his gas mask put on and while he is putting it on, Ninja sliced the guy's head with her Katana and the head fell off. Everyone pointed their guns at Ninja who killed the operator. Ninja took off her mask and showed herself to everyone in shock that she is here. They began shooting their guns at her making Operative have the advantage to use his new Tech, The Gun Jammer. He threw the Jammer and exploded, making every gun used by them is jammed. Operative pulled out his Combat Shocking Knife and attack the soldiers. Ninja sliced up the soldiers and stabbed them with her Katana and Operative stunned them down with his knife and pulled out a M9 and shoots the soldier who was charging at him, making him have an eyeball falling off. Captain Ducky, who was shocked to see all his men in this room died from the hands of them, then called out the DemoKnights.

"DemoKnights! Kill the Hunters!" said Captain Ducky as he sends his DemoKnights in the room.

The DemoKnights attack the Hunters and used their charge shields against them since they are not Tech. One DemoKnight charged onto Ninja and she slide bellow him and decapitate the DemoKnight with her Katana. Operative dodged every DemoKnight that he sees; he can't dodge them for too long so he has one weapon that can kill them, The Toxic Grenade. He used it while he has no mask and it spread Blackwatch's toxic at the DemoKnights, killing them slowly. Captain Ducky was shocked to see Operative using it while he doesn't have a mask, Operative then turn his point to him and was ready to use the Stun Pistol at him so he can interrogate him for the toxic but he was soon shocked when he sees Ninja coming behind and kill Captain Ducky with her Katana stabbed in his heart. She then threw the body out of the window and crashed onto a car where someone was riding back home from work.

"Oh Come On! I just got this car cleaned!" said the sponge with square pants.

Everyone saw the body and called the Police, Danville's last loyal police force, who have answered their call and come to the location soon. Ninja saw the body splattered on the car and when she turned back to see Operative, he punched her face for killing their target.

"WHY DID YOU DO IT AGAIN!" said Operative angrily completely with rage as she pulled her back up and punch her again.

"You always do that!" said again Operative as he punches her again on the stomach.

"When. Will. You. Ever. Change!" said again Operative sobbingly as he readied his fist at her.

"Because I have to!" said Ninja angrily as she spoke up.

"And why is that!" said Operative angrily.

"I…I…I…." said Ninja sadly just to be interrupted by Operative who he thought she has nothing to say.

"That's what I thought." said Operative upsettingly.

"Working with you was a bad idea anyway. I am splitting up, and you will never find me." said Operative as he left her laying injured and went out using the Disguiser that he found on Blackwatch bases.

"If you want to find me, you have to change your ways first." said Operative sadly as he left the room, leaving Ninja sobbing on losing her brother.

 **(Ninja's POV)**

I am so stupid! Why did I do it?! I was the only one who always kills enemies and when I killed this guy, my brother leaves me. I have to kill them because of my revenge and I can't let anyone still be alive and…and kill more people. I know that my brother doesn't want to kill anyone but he killed those DemoKnights with that Toxic Grenade, how is that allowed? I then saw the DemoKnights faded and I soon realize that these guys can respawn, no wonder why he killed them.

My brother told me that I have to change my ways so I can see him again but I wanted to find him and said I am sorry for what I have done, but I can't. I can't say sorry to him till I change my ways and when I do, he will come back.

I got back up, still injured from my brother's punches, and I grabbed a picture of me and Operative still young when that photo was taken. I sobbed when I realize when we were happy and enjoy the fun games that we played when we were younger. I was heart-broken when our parents died and it made me in full rage to kill someone for the first time. I looked at the broken window and watch the city look fine and clear, it was the first time to come to Danville since it was nice and innocent. I suddenly heard sirens coming from bellow, the Police are searching the body of the guy I killed and I saw numbers of SWAT soldiers coming inside the building. I can't run or think of a plan, I am going to get caught by them, and all I can do is just surrender, or fight.

 **(Spy's POV)**

I checked at the dead body of the leader and I was laughing a bit when I see his name tag.

"Captain Ducky? He, he, he. Who would call someone like that?" I said to myself.

Anyway, back to the topic. I checked if there are any gunshot wounds and I can recognize that hole that was on the chest of the body of Captain Ducky.

"Someone pierced him with some sort of sword, a katana." I said as I found out that this wound hole was caused by a katana.

I called the SWAT team that they should be cautious when they enter. I know Hacker is with them so I contact her to tell about this warning. She answered and tell me what is it.

"Be careful, I found out that the body that fell from the floor you are in is a samurai or a ninja or someone who has a katana. Be advised that this will be hard to encounter." I said.

"Don't worry, I have already learned how to encounter a ninja before." said Hacker.

"Alright, I will get more info later." I said.

 **(Hacker's POV)**

"Alright guys, stay frosty." I said as I readied my duel-wielding Glocks and put on my bandanna on.

I opened the door slowly and I pointed my gun so I can see through the dark. I suddenly saw blood dripping from the wall; I checked up and saw that this ninja is hiding from us. I was foolish to point my flashlight at the ninja and she descended to the ground and killed two members of our SWAT team making me point my gun at the ninja so she knows that I have a lock on the ninja. Other SWAT Enforcers pointed their assault rifles at the ninja and I slowly move forward and spoke.

"Who are you?" I said in my voice.

 **(Ninja's POV)**

I remember that voice and appearance that this officer is wearing. She reminds me of someone who I have met before.

 **(1 year ago.)**

I look at the accounts from the Blackwatch base revealing every information that they have in their disposal. I swipe at every file that I found and I saw a familiar face when I was searching. These files belong to an infamous hacker who has been making moves in Danville, it is also found out that she works for the Police and have complete info on who she is. Due to Blackwatch knowing everyone among us, this hacker was my friend before.

 **(Years ago.)**

I am visiting my best friend's house who lives somewhere in Dr. A. Santos Ave. My brother is with his friends in Levitown Ave. We usually call each other in our nicknames that we made. I rang the doorbell and I was greeted by her mother.

"Good afternoon, are you here to visit your friend here?" said her mother who was cheerful.

"Yes Miss." I said.

When I enter their house, I have to be cautious, her dog is usually guarding her door so I no one from her family can enter. When I knock the door, she opened and greet me with our nicknames.

"How's it going C?" she said cheerfully.

"Pretty good K." I said gladly.

 **(Back in one year ago.)**

I was happy that I had a friend like her but when I saw these infos, I felt ashamed. She became so obsessed with this kind of trick on Lemino's video about 10 Facts on Facebook, someone can get money on Facebook if you are a skilled hacker. So she had the advantage of becoming a hacker by reading and researching and hacked the Facebook mainframe. When she was transferring the money from Facebook, her parents came in to congratulate her Honor Roll. Her parents saw what she was doing and when they did, she escape out of the window and have never returned to her home. I did not know that by the time when I came to hang out with her. I greeted her mother a happy afternoon but that's when I saw her crying. I told her what happened and she told me that she ran away from home because they saw her hacking into Facebook. I ask for apologies and I ran back to my mother to tell her what happened.

I check on the mainframe to find others who were being listed as most wanted. I manage to find a few but I was interrupted by Operative who locked the main doors of the computer room. I told him what was going on and he said that he was compromised and we have to leave. I was going to show him my new discovery but Blackwatch soldiers shoot through the door, destroying the computer that I was researching. Me and my brother escaped in time and was desperate to not let the toxic go to the city before it kills everyone, including my friend.

 **(The Present.)**

The gun was still pointing at me and I have to say something that can remember me.

"K?" I said making her speechless.

"C, is that you?" she said.

"Yes." I said calmly.

We were happy to see each other again for so many years and I was feeling better again, but my mind keeps telling me I have to change now and I have to find him. She told me I need to go to the precinct so I can get things straight and I followed them downstairs to get to the ground again. She then told me that did I kill Captain Ducky and I sadly said yes. K was amazed that I did that but it made me sob again.

"What's wrong?" said K in concern.

"It's about my brother." I said.

"What happened to him?" said K.

"I was with him on a mission to follow the trucks that are going here. They are planning on spreading this toxic in the city." I said as I showed her the container of the toxic.

"Don't bring this in the precinct because I think it can detonate." said K cautiously.

"Don't worry, I won't." I said.

"What happened to him?" said K in concern.

"Well, we got Captain Ducky with no escape plans, he wanted to keep him alive and not get him killed so we can get the information but I killed Captain Ducky and he was mad. He punched me on the face and the stomach because of it and the worse…he left me." I said causing her to felt sorry as well.

"Why did he do that?" said K.

"Because he had enough of my killing sprees of our targets and he decided that we split up till I learn to change my ways." I said.

"Why can't you?" said K in concern.

"I have urges that I have to since…my parents died from a terrorist attack, 5 years ago." I said.

"Ohh, that's rough." said K sadly.

I know she must have been depressed since her parents find out that she was hacking so I have encourage her with this sentence that might cheer her up, I care for her and I hope she doesn't feel depressed.

"I hope your parents are proud of you right now since you join the Police." I said.

"Thanks." said K.

"I know one who can help you with your killing spree kind of crumb, maybe Gretchen can help you get in control." said K.

"Who is Gretchen?" I said.

"Oh, she was the girl that has some kind of supernatural powers that she had when she was kidnapped by that psycho, she lives close to Danville High. Here is the map so you can find her." said K as she handed the map to her place.

"You can call me Hacker, Mechanic always calls me that." said K.

"Ok Hacker. By the way, who is Mechanic?" I said.

"Oh, you might know him as the annoying imagination kid years ago but now, he is like a serious and comedy kind of guy when he has all the skills from his jacket." said Hacker.

"Him? He should be worse on those tools by now." I said in disbelief.

"Actually, he became good thanks to his Chip Jacket which gives him abilities to build and fight. I know he is annoying at all but…" said Hacker before she was interrupted by the jetpack user when we got out.

"I am just a normal guy with a jacket that grants me abilities." said the jetpack user who is holding a man in a suit with him so he can get here.

"Hey Mechanic." said Hacker making me think that is him.

His appearance is always covered everytime, even years ago when he wears the bandanna on his face and wear broken shades that he found on the park. Now, he is now a rusty-combater with a beanie. And the man in the suit looks cute when he is not like Agent 47. I tell K who is the guy in the suit and she said it was his brother. Much that I hate to say this but, I have hated him before due to his winnings of the Honor Roll and when he sees me, he greet me nicely. I liked him before and now, he is like that he assassinated someone in a tuxedo. My relationship with him are just friends, not couples, I just like hanging out with him because he is mature.

"So Christine, where is Daniel?" said Nathan who reveals our names out loud.

 **Ok, this time, I am only revealing their first names instead of their last names. I mistakenly revealed my last name and Hannah's last name so don't search them nearby; I don't want to get in trouble by my friends. So I am going to reveal their first names. Enjoy.**

"He left me." I said.

"Why did he leave you, Comrade." said Mechanic who is still using that word, "Comrade."

"I made him mad at me for killing our targets and I can only find him if I change my ways to not kill." I said.

"Hmmm, I might modify the katana to be a shocking katana so it will slice and stab but it won't kill." said Mechanic.

"Are you sure that it will work, Raffy?" I said as it is no way to not kill when it is converted to a shocking katana.

"My Researchers will find a way to not kill." said Mechanic.

"I hope." I said as I now agree to Mechanic for his help.

"Good, I will convert it later while you are with Gretchen and Hacker can try to find Operative. I think he might change his mind." said Mechanic.

"Thanks." I said calmly.

 **Okay, this is the first chapter of the Pair of Hunters and there will be more soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter. Have a good day Comrades!**

 **Rookie Fictioner Out.**


End file.
